war_of_emblemfandomcom-20200214-history
Enhance the hero's ability
As a beginner, when you encounter setbacks, you have no idea how to enhance your power. Here lists the method how to increase your power. Hope it could help every lord to establish a kingdom soon. Firstly, Level up a Hero (★★★★★) When a hero gets enough EXP, the hero will level up, which will grant bonus attribute and increase the hero's troop capacity. It's a very important method to enhance team power. How to get EXP? 1. March on land blocks According to your current team power, you can choose to march on different land blocks. If you win victory, you can get EXP reward. The land block of higher level will provide more rewards. However, the enemy's power will be enhanced depending on the marching distance. Every lord, please remember to act according to your capability. Each march requires 20 stamina. If a hero does not have enough stamina in your team, you cannot march. 2. Training A lord can consume stamina and scrolls to train on occupied land blocks, waiting for a while to get massive EXP. The land block of higher level provides more EXP. Training won't consume troops. By using this method, a lord can level a new hero up quickly. ' ' ' Secondly, Evolve Hero (★★★★) Evolving a hero can boost a hero's attributes. The max evolve times is related to hero star level. A 5-star hero can be evolved for 5 times, while a 4-star hero can only be evolved for 4 times. A hero of same name is required to evolve a hero. After evolving, a hero's attribute is not only better than the usual hero, but also can upgrade its max skill level, which is a great advantage while competing with usual heroes. Tip: In diamond and package shop, it has the possibility to sell Primary Update Relic and Advanced Update Relic, which uses to replace any 4-star or 5-star Card. Don't miss it if you meet it. Thirdly, Upgrade Skills '''(★★★★★)'' The skill attaches some importance to the power of a hero. Upgrading a skill can boost the hero's skill damage and bonus effect. Upgrading the skill of a 5-star card requires a 4-star or above card, while upgrading the skill of a 4-star card requires a 3-star or above card. The EXP required for different star card shows below. Card Required EXP 5-star Card 300 4-Star EXP Card 300 4-star Card 150 3-star EXP Card 200 3-star Card 100 EXP can provide massive EXP while upgrading a skill, which has high priority to use. Skill card can be bought from Diamond Shop. Fourthly, Equip Gems (★★★) Gem system unlocks as your ear reaches Exploration Period I. Gems provide powerful attribute bonus for heroes. If you can equip gems depending on the hero's specialty, the gem will boost a hero's power greatly. If you equip gems of same set, it will activate extra attributes. The prefix of a gem decides the set attribute of a gem, while the suffix of a gem decides its personal attribute. You can choose a suitable gem in accordance with your heroes. Gems can be obtained from mainline and branch quests. Besides, you also have a chance to buy gem chest from diamond shop. Note that, gems varied in its weight because of its level. The gem a hero carried cannot exceed its max capacity. As a hero levels up, its capacity will grow with its level. Fifthly, Equip Battlesoul (★★★★)' Battlesoul system unlocks at Exploration Period IV, which provide incredible passive skills for heroes. At the same time, you can upgrade a battlesoul to boost its skill effect. The bonus effect of a high level battlesoul cannot be underestimated. Battlesoul System>> '''Sixthly, Team Bonus(★★★) If you collect specific races, emblems and bonds, you can activate extra bonus attributes, which makes you more powerful. Last but not least is the building and research upgrade ' '(★★★★★) Buildings and research provide a certain amount of hero force and attribute bonus effects. You can simply obtain the corresponding upgrade item. This is also the system that is most likely to gain combat effectiveness. Category:Game Info